Many known coin dispensing systems are presently available. Such coin dispensers are typically used in conjunction with currency validators, changers, vending systems, and the like. In some coin dispensing systems, the coins to be despensed are first escrowed and then dispensed at once into a receptacle for retrieval by the user. Other coin dispensing systems provide for the dispensing of coins from a bulk hopper, the dispensed coins being counted at the time of dispensing, obviating the need for an escrow position. Such coin dispensing systems are more versatile in operation than the escrow type, and are also more compact and simplistic in structure since the need for an escrow area is eliminated.
It has been found that dispensing systems which dispense coins directly from a bulk hopper are sometimes given to problems which, if unremedied, would render the system inoperative. If a coin jams between two members of the dispensing system, one or more of which is intended to rotate or move, further operation of the coin dispensing is prohibited. Further, it has been found that in such dispensers groups of coins will axially align as "rollers," rolling across a dispensing disc or other dispensing structure. These "rollers" assume a posture orthogonal to that which would be necessary for the actual dispensing operation and, by doing so, impede the dispensing operation. It is furthe known that coins in bulk hoppers will often "bridge" the dispensing area, by forming an array or mat of coins which prevents the ingress of other coins to the dispensing area, again preventing effective operation of the dispensing system. It has also been found in such systems that coins will often "wedge" in a dispensing cylinder or bore, lying therein in a vertical rather than horizontal position, not only inhibiting dispensing of that particular coin, but also the entry of other coins into the bore or cylinder.
It has also been found in coin dispensers, coin bulk hoppers and the like that the mass of weight imparted by the coins at the bottom of the hopper will often impede th effective operation of rotating discs or the like positioned at the bottom of the hopper for achieving the dispensing function. Further, such prior bulk hoppers have given little direction or assistance to coins in urging them into the dispensing bore or cylinder.